nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dionysus
Dionysus is a male Yadderevo who was born and raised on a space colony orbiting Planet 946-9264. He is part of the rare subspecies/race of Yadderevo known as the Murasakians (a subterranean race). Biography Dionysus was born into this family roughly 200 years ago, making him of age, but not yet a fully respected adult. All his life he's been living on the Out Rider (a probe ship some thirty kilometers long), run by the family, but crewed by a mixture of them, other Yaddervoes, and various other races of the UDP. Slaves are not common aboard the ship, though Dionysus' family possess three, the largest of any grouping, however, he sees them more as brothers and sisters more than slaves. He is seen as almost an uncle like figure to their children as well, regularly found in the 'park' section of the ship playing hide and seek with them using his chest pod to hunt them down. His specific role aboard the Out Rider is that of strategist and tactical support, basically a commander of the armed forces division. It's his job to determine when, and if, military might should be used against first contact races, and how much of the ship's resources should be devoted to any encounter. His authority, in a real battle, even surpasses that of a captain's, though he has never had to push that as of yet. As of the current time, his captain is a Denzlon, who is literally plugged into the ship, though in fact it is a human who commands most of the time, a navigator from their world, and a good friend of Dionysus, who regularly compliments him by saying he would taste good without spices. He lost the arm, as one would not expect, as part of a peaceable trade with an alien race, a group of energy beings who traded them technology for some reactor fuel. In the process of the trade, a child from the ship nearly fell into a machine, and Dionysus saved them, at the cost of his arm. The child's parents, a human and another race, decided to replace his arm. With it, he's now got more than ten times his original strength in that limb, and the very Denzlon ability to plug directly into a computer, and gain knowledge from it, leading him to his current position, as he can literally absorb an entire battle's stats from a single plug in. Appearance Other than a lost arm, which was replaced with a cybernetic implant, Dionysus is a typical Murasakian Yeddervo. His colors are primarily purple, with soft orange strips. His remaining arm is in fact a bit thicker than most, and his legs seem to be a bit longer, due both to his high gravity training, and the fact that he's lived in space most of his life, meaning though he trains in high gravity, he regularly exists in low gravity environments. His left arm is the cyber one, with equipment laced throughout it. Looking smooth silver at first glance, and much like a humans, for whom the limb was originally designed, the thing actually has multiple tools and compartment embedded in it. Category:Additional characters Category:Yadderevoes